campjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sed Vincere
About Name: Sed Vincere (Sed Vincere is Latin for power and conquer) Sed Vincere.jpg|Sed Vincere Vival Roma.jpg|Vivat Roma Child Sed.jpg|Young Sed Sed 2.jpg|Another Picture of Sed Sed Armor.jpg|Sed's Armor Heros.jpg|Sed's horse, Heros Teen Sed.jpg|Sed at the age of thirteen Sanguis.jpg|Sanguis, Sed's wolf Date of Birth: March 13th 1993 Gender: Male Cohort: 1st 2nd or 3rd Godly Ancestor: Mars and Minerva (preferred), Pluto and Minerva, or Jupiter and Minerva Weapon: Vivat Roma (Latin for Long live Rome!), an imperial gold gladius Powers: (Depends on godly parents) Motto: Ego auxiliatus sum tibi, si causam tuam nobilis (Latin for I have helped thee, if your cause is noble) History Vincere Family The Vincere family has traditionally mated with gods and godesses every other generation. All Vincere's have also tradiotionally born in New Rome. This has happened since Dominus Vincere came to camp in 2300 B.C.E. Main History Belator (either a child of Mars Pluto or Jupiter) and Morbi (Child of Minerva) Vincere, both demigods that finished their Wolf House training and went to Camp Jupiter in their teens, and veterans that currently live in New Rome, had a son they named Sed on March 13th, 1993. Being born in New Rome, Sed was trained to fight since his birth. Sed was skilled with an arrow and speard, but best with his sword, Vivat Roma. sed went on his first quest at the age of 8, with his friends Frilma and Jack. Unfortuantlay, both Frilma and Jack were killed during the quest. Though he may have been next, Sed went on and completed the quest. At the age of ten Sed became a Centurion, and at age twelve he led his first quest. This time, Sed and the others completed the quest, and came back with only a couple minor injuries. By the age of fifteen, Sed had sucsessfully completed 12 quests. Currently, he has completed 18 quests, and hopes to become the praetor. Troubles with Apollo During Sed's first quest, a quest to destroy a horrible monster on its way to destroy camp, he and his friends Jack and Frilma met up with the beast. Despite Apollo being there, he did not do anything to stop the beast from killing Sed's friends. Many years later, on Sed's fifth quest, he met up with Apollo again. Still mad about his friends deaths, he attacked Apollo and broke his bow in half. Apollo and Sed have hated each other since then, and have had many troubles since then. Trivia *Sed's father, Belator Vincere was Praetor when he was a teenager. *Sed and Apollo hate each other. *Sed's sword Vivat Roma gets sharper every time a drop of blood is shed upon it. *Sed is one of the greatest fighters in all of Camp Jupiter. *His middle name is Honoris and means of honor in Latin. Baby Sed.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 1 Sed.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 7 Child Sed.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 11 Teen Sed.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 13 Sed Vincere.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 15 Sed 2.jpg|Sed Vincere Age 18 Category:Campers